List of Staff References
Several references to the staff who worked on the show have been thrown in throughout the show's run. This page lists these references. General *In several episodes, businesses can be seen in the background (mainly near the Candy Store). Some of these establishments are named after staff members, including: **Danny's Meat Shop, named after creator Danny Antonucci. **Ghetti's Gators, named after storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti. **Toomey's Tattoos, named after prop designer Cory Toomey. **Underwood's Pet Shop, named after Scott Underwood. **Bonni's Taxidermy, named after color designer Bonni Reid. **Wootie's Cafe, named after James "Wootie" Wooton. *It has been rumored that Wilfred was named after Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin. *Edd's cactus Jim is likely named after "Big" Jim Miller. Season 2 ''"Rambling Ed" *Eddy says "Enter, o' Spirit of the Underwood." This is a reference to storyboard artist Scott "Diggs" Underwood. "High Heeled Ed" *Eddy says "This ain't a library, buy or get lost!" This is a reference to the "This no library, buy or get out" sign that is seen hanging in Lupo's butcher shop at the start of Danny Antonucci's short ''Lupo the Butcher. Season 3 ''"Once Upon an Ed" *Jonny reads from "Conrad the Lonely Stump;" the main character of that book is Dickie Packford. That name is an amalgamation of the names of storyboard artists Joel Dickie and Timothy Packford. "Dim Lit Ed" *The episode is dedicated to Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin. "From Here to Ed" *When Ed pounces on Jimmy, he yells "Prepare to meet your maker!" In response, Jimmy questions "Antonucci?" "O-Ed Eleven" *Edd's cabinet of files includes files on Big Jim, Hyuck, and Danny. Season 4 "Is There an Ed in the House?" *Jimmy tells Sarah a story about Silly Jilly. Silly Jilly is a reference to design consultant Jilly Mentiphy, who did credited work on two Season 5 episodes and quite possibly did uncredited work on other, previous episodes. "Ed Overboard" *The Kankers' Toomey cigar box is a reference to Cory Toomey, a props designer for the show. "They Call Him Mr. Ed" *When Nazz pages Edd to Eddy's office, she is reading a magazine with "Meet D. Brad" on the cover. This is a reference to D. Brad Gibson, a storyboard artist for the show. "Little Ed Blue" *Ed's "Marlene of the Deep" comic is a reference to sheet director Marlene Robinson May. "A Twist of Ed" *Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual is written by Dr. Kent Webb. Kent Webb is a storyboard artist for the show. "Thick as an Ed" *Ed's lucky cheese chunk, Sheldon, is named after Sheldon Arnst, the overseas director of animation. *Likewise, Angus takes his name from Angus Bungay, an inker on the show. "A Case of Ed" *Lackadaisycathro Disease is named after Ken Cathro, an editor and post-production supervisor for the show. "Run for your Ed" *At the start of the episode, a poster for a motorboat company can be seen above the Kankers' bed reading "Since 1957." This is a reference to creator Danny Antonucci, who was born in 1957. "Here's Mud in Your Ed" *While Edd is waiting outside the Candy Store, he is reading a book called "How to Wait," by Dr. G. Ivanicki. This is a reference to Ginni Ivanicki, who is a background color artist at A.K.A. Cartoon. "Take This Ed and Shove It" *In a deleted scene, Eddy has a jar of "Aunt Bonni's prunes", a reference to color designer Bonni Reid. *In the same scene, Eddy says "HEY, ANTONUCCI, WAKE ME UP!" Season 5 "Mission Ed-Possible" *Ed's teacher Ms. Borroz is a reference to production assistant Zoe Borroz. "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" *Ed's classmate named Simon is a reference to storyboard artist Simon Piniel. *Ed's classmate named Sherann is a reference to storyboard artist Sherann Johnson. *Edd's classmate named Angus is a reference to inker Angus Bungay. *Edd's classmate named Big Jim is a reference to storyboard artist and storyboard director "Big" Jim Miller. *Edd's classmate named Danny is a reference to creator Danny Antonucci. *Eddy's classmate named Andrew is a reference to storyboard artist Andrew Park. *Eddy's classmate named Diggs is a reference to Scott "Diggs" Underwood. "I Am Curious Ed" *Inside Jimmy's cupboard is a bag of sugar labeled "Kylie's Sugar;" this is a reference to Kylie Ellis, a post-production supervisor and production manager. "No Speak Da Ed" *Eddy's pen pal Hyuck is named after Hyuck E., a character, prop, and background designer for the show. "Cool Hand Ed" *The nameplate on the homeroom teacher's desk reads "Ms. Borroz." This is a reference to production assistant Zoe Borroz. *The leader of the reading club is Mr. Antonucci. "Too Smart for His Own Ed" *Edd's book "Spelling Bee Preparation for Advanced Spellers" is written by B. Jim. This is a reference to storyboard director "Big" Jim Miller. *Jimmy's "Algebra for Wee Ones" is by Daniel Sioui, one of the show's producers. *A notice on a bulletin board says that Nurse Prowse has information about the Volunteer Yearbook Club. Nurse Prowse is a reference to design coordinator Ceile Prowse. *Mr. Toomey is also seen on the board. This is a reference to Cory Toomey, a props designer for the show. "Pick an Ed" *Eddy's detention slip is issued by Mr. Piniel. This is a reference to storyboard artist Simon Piniel. "Truth or Ed" *The poster for the Drama Club says "Ask Mr. Toomey." This is a reference to props designer Cory Toomey. *The headline "Sabrina Rubber Duck Talks Korea" is a reference to Sabrina Alberghetti, a storyboard artist. *The Volunteer Yearbook Club is shown to be run by Nurse Prowse. This is a reference to design coordinator Ceile Prowse. *There is a poster on one of the walls that says Grad '74. This is almost certainly a reference to Danny Antonucci, who likely graduated high school in 1974. *There is a sticky note on Bobby Blabby's desk with the name Sherann on it. This is a reference to Sherann Johnson, a storyboard artist. *Another sticky note says "Simon." This is a reference to storyboard artist Simon Piniel. "This Won't Hurt an Ed" *A picture of a student named James is briefly seen. The student in question is a caricature of "Big" Jim Miller. "Tinker Ed" *Plank is seen reading a book about mind control that is written by R. Vincent. This refers to Ruth Vincent, who is a producer for the show. *The barf bag that Jimmy has is labeled "Air-tonucci." This is a reference to show creator Danny Antonucci. "The Good, The Bad and The Ed" *One of the names in the file cabinet is Antonucci. *Another name is Vincent, which refers to Ruth Vincent, one of the producers. *The name Miller also appears; this is a reference to storyboard director "Big" Jim Miller. *The name Sioui is also in the cabinet. This refers to producer Dan Sioui. "'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place" *A poster by the gym reads "Gymnasium Reserved: Mr. Cathro's Science Class." This is a reference to Ken Cathro, a post-production supervisor and editor. *One of the pieces of music Plank "plays" is called "Ode to Margot." Margot is Dan Sioui's bulldog. "All Eds Are Off" *The names of some of the people who work on the show are on the lockers next to where Jimmy & Sarah keep their stuff. Along with the two little kids there's Bonni, Kylie, Jim, Zoe, Vinnie, Logan, Dan, and Sue. This lineup includes: **Bonni Reid, color designer **Kylie Ellis, production manager **"Big" Jim Miller, storyboard director **Zoe Borroz, production assistant **Dan Sioui, producer "Smile for the Ed" *The keyring being held up by Eddy's mother reads "El Hombre." This is one of Danny Antonucci's nicknames. "Run Ed Run" *Edd's "ToomeyTron" watch is a reference to props designer Cory Toomey. "A Town Called Ed" *A poster on the wall says "Theater Auditions. This Friday. Drama Club. Ask Mr. Toomey." Mr. Toomey is props designer Cory Toomey. *One of the books on the list is "Thomas Dickie: A Pioneer's Tale." This is likely a reference to one of Joel Dickie's relatives. Season 6 "May I have this Ed?" *A poster saying "Dance Lessons with Mr. Antonucci" can be seen on a bulletin board. This is a reference to show creator Danny Antonucci. "Look Before You Ed" *The Safety Club snowflake spotting chart features several snowflakes named after people who worked on the show. **The "Hexagonal Jim" is a reference to "Big" Jim Miller. **The "Simple Diggs" is a reference to Scott "Diggs" Underwood. **The "Hollow Zoe" is a reference to Zoe Borroz. *The episode is dedicated to Paul Boyd. Specials Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo *On the chalkboard of the art class are listed several artists, including Avery and Antonucci. Both of these are references to creator Danny Antonucci; the latter references him directly, while the former harkens back to when he was starting out in the field of animation and worked under Tex Avery (in addition to homaging the incredibly influential cartoonist). Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw *One of the movies Ed has is labeled "Danny the Butcher." This is both a reference to Danny Antonucci and to his independent short ''Lupo the Butcher. *Edd's "Toomey Tron" watch is a reference to props designer Cory Toomey. ''"The Eds are Coming" *The credits say that Mr. Sun was voiced by Lupo D. Butcher. This is a reference to ''Lupo the Butcher, which was created by the man who voiced Mr. Sun (Danny Antonucci). ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show *The sign for "Uncle Stumpy's Animal Park" is a reference to Danny Antonucci's previous series ''The Brothers Grunt. *Lake Garcia State Park is named after storyboard artist Steve Garcia. Category:Lists Category:Other